Hoping you'll learn to love me, one day
by Gw3n
Summary: Based on a true story, V loves Zac and he loves her too! but he has a girlfriend.. so how will he? .Oneshot.


As she sat there, she just watched him set up his instruments on the stage

As she sat there, she just watched him set up his instruments on the stage.

His fluffy brown hair being as it always was, but then she saw her.

She saw her walk up that stage and walk over to him. He turned to her, as their lips meets in a kiss. Crushed inside for the 100th time, she just watched her heart getting drowned by her emotions and tears which she held back.

_Her Thoughts_

He looked at her as if she were the only one around. The sad fact of knowing that your crush has a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. How you would love if he would just kiss you as tenderly as he did her. Why can't you get a happy ending for once? NO, shut out just like that, the burning flame of your relationship with him. Of course that kept you wondering, did we ever even have anything? Yes, no, maybe so? You hesitate but you want to walk up there to give him a good luck hug, but she is still there. You sat still and let the cold get to you because his jacket that was promised to you was just given to his girlfriend, who wasn't supposed to be back for a month. What a surprise, the night you have been counting down for that whole month, Shattered due to a person you envied.

_His thoughts_

I saw Ashley, and I smiled, thinking that she was only coming back on the 13th of next month. Watching her closely I realize she was tired and feeling chilly. I offer her my jacket, not remembering the promise I had made to Vanessa earlier. Wanting to take it back, I stopped in my tracks; Ash was my girlfriend not Vanessa. But... no, stop. I don't want to go any deeper. My feelings will get complicated. Today was open mic night and I offered Van a place but Ash self-claimed it, how am I going to tell Vanessa?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Vanessa's POV

"Zac" I walked up to the boy I loved so much

"Good luck" I hugged him and wished him luck

"Hey Van, thanks!"He hugged back

I walk away as I see the blonde haired bitch starring at me with a death glare

"Hey! Where you going?"Zac asked

"To get a seat?" I replied

"You're on after me, remember?" He answered

"I thought Ashley is doing it?" I said

"No, I gave that spot to you Van; I'm not the kind of person that would do that to my best friend" Zac looked at me concerned and knowing something wasn't right

"Is something wrong?" He added and pulled me aside

"No, nothings wrong" I faked a smile

He ran his hand over my bare arms, knowing I was cold

"I may not see well, but im not blind" He said

"I'm fine, Zac" I hinted that Ashley was behind us and I walked away.

What kind of insensitive human creature could lead you on and when his girlfriend comes back into the picture he snaps back to her.

I thought to myself, what a horrific world we live in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I changed my song for the night because I thought it was suitable,

As I sang my song, teardrops on my guitar, I watched how Zac kept starring at me the whole time, knowing it was about him.

I smiled at the end even though a single tear ran down my cheek.

I saw Zac get out of his chair to probably find me. I ran and hid under the dresser.

I didn't want to see him.

I rushed home quickly because I know he was after me, he knew EVERYTHING was wrong and he knew I wasn't alright.

I packed my bags, took the one way ticket I bought for emergencies and walked out of my apartment.

I didn't want to be found, I didn't want to be part of his life anymore.

I love him but i've got to set them free, I've got to think about him and his "beloved Ashley" If not I will be the insensitive jerk.

Leaving just a simple note, explaining everything.

I left.

Never to come back again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zac's POV

I walked into her apartment and notice everything scattered around, I knew she ran. Just like how she told me she would. I ran to her room, searching for anything that would explain to me why she left.

I found the note, it read,

_Zac,_

_You will never know how much my heart beats for you, every single moment of every waking hour. I know now that, even if I don't have you... I will always_

_Have to memories that we've shared and those mean THE WORLD _

_To me. You may never find me or ever see me again and I want it to be that way. _

_How I wish that I was the girl you'd talk about like that._

"_Oh, im around with Melissa, Jen and Tracy but all I see is Ashley"_

_Does u know how fragile a girl's heart is?_

_I'm guessing not, its ok though._

_Zac, you may not understand why I did this, but maybe you will someday_

_I love you Zachary, im hoping you never forget that because I know that it'll_

_Forever be true._

_Maybe one day, you'll love me back too!_

_But for now, I just got to take a bow, and leave before I fall and drown_

_Myself in my own world._

_I love you, Zaccy_

_Xoxoxox,_

_Love Vanessa_


End file.
